smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:VicGeorge2K9/Time for the Smurfs to marry
NOTE: These are characters that belong to A Heroic Smurf's HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, and the following is written without any authorization or endorsement from the original author. This takes place sometime after the creation of the Smurfettes through the Mirror Of Opposition, as Papa Smurf is now swamped with requests by his little Smurfs and Smurfettes to marry them. He has called together Hero, Wonder, Smurfette, Abloec, and Mother Smurfette into his laboratory to discuss the matter. Hero: This matter must be really serious to call us all together, Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf: Indeed it is, Hero. With about a hundred Smurfs and a hundred Smurfettes all asking for me to marry them, I'm not sure of what to do about the situation. Abloec: If they're at the point in their relationships where they want to be intimate with each other, we can't delay their desire to be married any longer. Mother Smurfette: Neither can I or Papa Smurf, my little Smurfs. Even I can see that he and I need some private moments to smurf together, and as patient as the both of us are, I'm not sure how long we can keep ourselves from each other. Smurfette: But that would mean we would have to smurf about a hundred wedding ceremonies, one for each Smurf and Smurfette. Wonder: That's right. I'm not sure that even Greedy and his companion are up to the task of smurfing a hundred wedding cakes for each ceremony. Hero: A hundred days just to marry a Smurf and a Smurfette. That would be quite a feat, and this smurf can't see how we would be able to organize who gets to be married first, besides Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette. Abloec: I think this requires something rather unique to handle the situation, Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf: What is it, Abloec? Abloec: Well, if a hundred Smurfs and Smurfettes want to get married as soon as possible, why not have a single day designated as a Marriage Day for all the couples to be joined together at once? Mother Smurfette: A Marriage Day? Smurfette: Hmmm, I don't know about that. I would feel that the Smurfs and Smurfettes would want to have their weddings to be unique and special. Wonder: Smurfette, we can't keep them waiting if they want to smurf some intimacy with each other. Even I'm beginning to sense what Papa Smurf wants to smurf with Mother Smurfette. Papa Smurf: I would have to agree, Wonder. This may not be the kind of wedding day that each Smurf and Smurfette would want for themselves, but as long as we can make them happy in the long run, I think it may be worth the risk. Mother Smurfette: We should bring this up with all our little Smurfs and Smurfettes, Papa Smurf, so that they may have a smurf on the issue. Papa Smurf: We'll smurf this together, Mother Smurfette, just so that I'm not smurfing for everyone in this room when it comes to this suggestion. But if we do decide to smurf ahead and have a Marriage Day, we're going to need a minister who will marry the couples. Abloec: I would be willing and able to offer myself as a minister for such an event, Papa Smurf. Hero: That's quite a sacrifice you're making there, just like your choice not to use the Mirror Of Opposition to smurf yourself a companion. Abloec: Just because I won't use magic to make myself happy doesn't mean that I will deny my fellow Smurfs the chance to be happy even if they have used magic to make themselves happy. The only thing I can do is pray for them and make sure that they will be faithful to their spouses, both Smurfs and Smurfettes. Smurfette: I know you'll make an excellent minister, Abloec, however we choose to have the Smurfs and Smurfettes marry each other. Papa Smurf: Very well, then, Abloec, I will designate you as the minister. Now let's tell our little Smurfs what we plan on smurfing and see what they think. Mother Smurfette: I just can't wait to be alone with you, my dear. Papa Smurf: I share that same feeling for you as well. Category:Blog posts